sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Great Unknown
Great Unknown – lokacja pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to ziemia należąca do Wolf Pack. Opis thumb|left|Świątynia należąca do Wolf Pack Great Unknown to w dużym stopniu skaliste pustkowia, gdzie znaleźć można jedynie skały. Często pojawiają się tutaj kaniony lub wielkie szczeliny. Great Unknown jest także miejscem dla niebezpiecznych jezior z toksycznymi odpadami. Nad jednym obszarem unoszą się również cały czas burzowe chmury, które wystrzeliwują pioruny o niesamowitej sile, zdolnej zniszczyć nawet Doomsday Pod. W Great Unknown rezyduje także Wolf Pack - grupa ta posiada własne podziemne tunele, do których wejście jest ukryte. Dodatkowo Wolf Pack pozostawili ostrzeżenie o klątwie, aby odstraszać potencjalnych intruzów. Tunele łączą się ze starożytnymi świątyniami, które niegdyś należały do wielkiej społeczności wilków. Historia Sezon drugi thumb|left|Portal do Void w Great Unknown W odcinku The Void Sonic biegł przez Great Unknown, kiedy nagle zaskoczył go portal do Void. Jeżowi udało się uciec przed wciągającym go portalem dzięki pierścieniowi. Z portalu wypadł później dziwny artefakt, który jeż zabrał ze sobą do Knothole. Artefakt ten sprowadził później Sally i Bunnie za pomocą hipnotyzującego zaklęcia do Great Unknown, a później do samego Void. Sonic przybył później do Great Unknown z Nicole, poszukując przyjaciółek. Doktor Robotnik i jego flota podążyli za jeżem, aby zbadać aktywność Void w Great Unknown i zapobiec ewentualnej ucieczce Naugusa. Robotnik postanowił zaatakować Sonica, twierdząc że mógł on współpracować z Naugusem. W pewnym momencie jeż, za radą Nicole, dał się wciągnąć do Void. Robotnik kazał następnie swoim siłom pilnować portalu do Void, tak aby nikt się nie wydostał. Jakiś czas później Sonic wyciągnął Króla z Void z powrotem do Great Unknown. Tam okazało się, że pod Króla podszywał się Naugus. Początkowo czarodziej unieruchomił jeża, ale potem pozwolił mu uratować resztę jego przyjaciół. Sam miał zamiar rozprawić się z Robotnikiem, który zaczął go błagać o przebaczenie. Podczas gdy Naugus poniżał doktora, Sonic wyciągnął z Void prawdziwego Króla, Sally, Bunnie, a także Ariego. Wkrótce potem Naugus i Król musieli wracać z powrotem do Void, ponieważ ich ciała zaczęła się krystalizować. Robotnikowi udało się uciec z Great Unknown, zanim Knothole Freedom Fighters mogli go pochwycić. Bohaterowie otrzymali jednak od Króla listę wszystkich grup Freedom Fighters, zanim ich opuścił. thumb|Sonic ścigany przez testowy Doomsday Pod w Great Unknown W odcinku Cry of the Wolf testowy Doomsday Pod zaatakował Great Unknown, wypalając okoliczną ziemię, ale został zniszczony przez Wolf Pack. Doktor Robotnik wysłał Snively'ego po to, aby ten naprawił maszynę. Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Dulcy przybyli do Great Unknown poszukując grupy Wolf Pack. W trakcie wędrówki Sonic zatrzymał się tuż przed rzeką toksycznych odpadów, a także udało mu się powstrzymać Dulcy przed lotem w burzowe chmury. Bohaterowie doszli do końca jednego z kanionów, gdzie Nicole odczytała im ostrzeżenie o klątwie, a Antoine w panice odkrył tajne zejście do tuneli. Sonic, Sally i Antoine zeszli razem w dół, ale Dulcy nie mogła im towarzyszyć z powodu klaustrofobii, dlatego wróciła do Knothole. Bohaterowie błąkali się przez jakiś po podziemiach, kiedy napotkali wilka. Ten zgodził się ich zaprowadzić do świątyni Wolf Pack. Jakiś czas później wilk otworzył zapadnię i bohaterowie wpadli w samo centrum dowodzenia Wolf Pack, gdzie poznali Lupe. Zaoferowali jej pomoc w zniszczeniu Doomsday Poda, a ona sama zgodziła się skontaktować z pozostałymi grupami Freedom Fighters. Wkrótce Sonic, Sally, Antoine i Wolf Pack stoczyli walkę z testowym Doomsday Podem i armią Snively'ego, lecz musieli się wycofać z powrotem do tuneli. Gdy Swat-boty próbowały ich tam odnaleźć, Sonic i Sally wydali się w ręce Snively'ego, tylko po to aby pokonać jego Swat-boty, a jego samego związać. Następnie pobrali plany Doomsday Podów i postanowili zniszczyć testowy Doomsday Pod wprowadzając go w pole burzowych chmur. Po tym jak piorun zniszczył Doomsday Pod, Great Unknown było bezpieczne, a Wolf Pack i Knothole Freedom Fighters świętowali zwycięstwo. Kategoria:Miejsca z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny)